The Perfect Gift
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Kevin goes shopping for a present. For whom? For Ben of course! Bevin, no smex, only fluff. Oneshot


A/N: Remember me? The girl who wrote Weekend Plans? If you do, then here's another Bevin fic for you to enjoy^^! If you don't, then I suggest you go read my Weekend Plans and brace yourselves! Anyhoo, I know it's kinda late for a Christmas fic, but better late then never. No smex here, only fluff, so go and read it! I know you'll enjoy it^^!

Disclaimer: Ah, the disclaimer. I'm sure you all know how this works so don't make me say it. It's annoying.

* * *

He just had to be here. In the mall. On Christmas Eve.

On all the days Kevin could've gone shopping, why did he have to pick the day before Christmas Day? Was it because he didn't want to be in a mall full of people out shopping for their loved ones? Or was it because he's spent so many Christmases alone that he was afraid of going out?

That's funny right? Kevin Levin, the guy who can absorb matter, the big muscular Plumber kid (no, not the ones that fix toilets) who's the smart-ass driver of the team, afraid? Well, Kevin _is_ only human, so he gets scared too. He just doesn't want to show it. He thinks showing fear makes him look weak.

Well, what's he afraid of? Alot of things that he would never, _ever_ admit, but right now he's afraid of getting the wrong present for a very special someone. Who's could that special someone be? Is it Gwen Tennyson, the red-headed one-fourth alien girl who can control energy as easily as one could snap their own fingers? The most intelligent in the group and the voice of reason when Kevin fights with a certain multi-formed alien hero? Even though Kevin does nurse a certain spot for Gwen, he only thinks of her as a sister instead of a love interest. There might've been some times when he thought he _really_ liked her, but as time went on, he saw that it wasn't her that he liked the most. It was her cousin. The multi-formed alien hero who can come up with a couple wise-cracks when he can. A guy who has fought more enemies then he has alien forms. A teen who also happens to be one-fourth alien but doesn't have the "spark" as his grandmother said.

That's right. His name is Ben Tennyson.

And here Kevin was, in an almost empty mall (people were probably at home getting ready for the festivities), looking for the perfect gift he can afford for that knuckle-headed Ben.

_Who would've thought looking for a present was so hard?_ Kevin thought as he passed a couple more shops.

Feeling stupid and embarrassed for some reason, Kevin stopped outside a Guess store where they displayed several watches.

_Maybe a watch would be a good present, _Kevin thought as he peered at the time-tellers._ I doubt the Omnitrix can tell time. _Kevin felt around in his pocket for his wallet and found it a bit light._ But then again, how could I afford something like that?_

Kevin continued on walking until he came up to a Calvin Klein store that displayed the latest fashion and fragrances.

_Ben could use a new shirt, since his closet is practically full of only black ones, _thought Kevin as he eyed the clothes the dummy wore._ And he could use some cologne, always smelling like grass and dirt and aliens all the time._

But after much thought, Kevin shook his head and walked on. Kevin liked Ben in his black shirt, especially when he didn't wear that green jacket, and he liked Ben's smell. It was so Ben and he didn't want to take that away. Besides, his wallet prevented him from even walking into a store.

Kevin saw a sporting goods shop a little way away and he hurried to the window, searching around for something that might catch his eye. There was equipment for every type of sport and outdoor activity. Kayaking and hiking and rope climbing and fishing and basketball and volleyball and tennis and badminton and football and baseball and also soccer. There was a new green soccer ball that had Ben's name written all over it. Kevin felt his heart beat just a little bit faster as he made to enter the store, but then he stopped and face palmed himself.

"I forgot," he mumbled as he walked away. _Gwen already bought one for him. I remember her saying so. And she said it cost her fifty bucks. I don't even have forty._

Grumbling to himself as he went on his trek again, Kevin snapped out of his thoughts when a female voice rang through the mall.

"_Attention last-minute shoppers, the mall will be closing in five minutes. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year,_" it said.

"Great, just great," Kevin growled as he headed towards the nearest exit. "Just when I think of even stepping inside the mall, it closes early because of this stupid holiday!"

Kevin felt the cold winter air overwhelm him as he stepped outside the mall and he dug his hands into the pockets of his parka. Snow was everywhere, covering the concrete ground with ice, therefore making it a little bit slippery, so Kevin carefully maneuvered his way through the parking lot to his green pride and joy sitting a little way away. He fumbled around for his car keys, his breath coming out as steam from his mouth, until something near the entrance of the mall caught his eye. Placing the keys back in his pocket, Kevin went to those tiny vending machines that spat out candy or toys, being careful not to fall on his butt along the way. The teen stared at the plastic orbs that had tiny toys or keychains in them, thoughts rocketing around in his mind.

"I must be insane," Kevin mumbled to himself as he dug through his pockets for a quarter.

* * *

Fast forward to a very chilly Christmas morning. Kevin sat in his car that was parked at the corner near Ben's house. The teen's heart was pounding against his chest like no tomorrow and his hands were shaking, not because of the cold, but because of the nervousness he was feeling right now. In his pocket was his present for Ben and he was totally nervous about that also.

"Come on Kevin," the brunet mumbled, trying hard to convince himself. "You've battled DNAliens, gladiators, Ben, Gwen, their grandpa, their grandma, and more. If you can face them, you can face this."

Taking a deep breath, Kevin mustered up the courage to get out of his car and walk up to the Tennyson household. He grew even more nervous with every step and hesitated on ringing the doorbell. After giving himself a furious mental beating, Kevin rung the doorbell and waited, fidgeting in his spot. His heart skipped a beat when the door opened, but it was only Sandra Tennyson, Ben's mother. She was laughing when she opened the door and Kevin could hear more laughter and music coming from inside.

"Oh, may I help you young man?" she asked when she saw Kevin.

"Um, hi Mrs. Tennyson," said Kevin with an awkward smile. "I'm Kevin Levin, a friend of Ben's. Is it okay if I talk to him for a while?"

"Sure, okay," said Mrs. Tennyson. "Please come in."

Kevin gave her another awkward smile and stepped into the warm house. Inside, it was heavily decorated with Christmas decorations and it looked so warm and loving that Kevin felt a little envious.

"I'll go get Ben," said Mrs. Tennyson, smiling at Kevin as she bustled past him and into another room.

Kevin took the chance to looked around. There were a couple of pictures of Ben and his family on the wall and Kevin was now feeling really envious. There were even a couple pictures of previous Christmases with Ben holding up toys and clothes and other things that made Kevin feel even more insecure about his own present, clutching the little square box inside his pocket.

"Kevin?" said Ben as he appeared from the other room and Kevin jumped at his voice.

"Oh, Ben," he said, feeling his face flush (he has been feeling so many things lately). "Um, Merry Christmas."

"You too," said Ben, walking up to the older teen. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Um," said Kevin, looking anywhere besides at Ben. "Can we not talk in here? Can we like, talk in private?"

Ben looked over his shoulder at the other room where his family was opening presents and chatting and having fun.

"Let's go up to my room," said the fifteen-year-old, gesturing with his head.

"Okay," Kevin said and he followed the younger teen upstairs.

The two stepped inside Ben's room and Ben locked the door behind him before going over to sit on his bed. But Kevin stayed standing, looking around the younger's room which, like the rest of the house, was heavily decorated for the Yuletide season.

"Did you do this?" he asked and Ben nodded.

"I don't like to be left out," said Ben with a slight smile.

There was an awkward silence between them. How can there not be? They were always bickering and getting on each other's nerves that doing anything else was just. . . awkward. Fortunately, Kevin broke the silence with a cough.

"Um, here, I got this for you," he said, taking out the small box from his pocket. "I, uh, wrapped it myself."

The box was so neatly wrapped in green paper and black ribbon that Ben had to raise an eyebrow as he took it from Kevin. Who knew that the teen was so artistic?

"Thanks," he said. "Can I open it?"

"It's Christmas," said Kevin with a shrug. "You're supposed to open it on Christmas."

Ben nodded at that fact and he untied the ribbon and ripped the paper away. Inside the tiny box, sitting on top of shredded cotton was a key chain. Not just any key chain though, but a key chain with a UFO and little green alien with the teardrop-shaped head and giant eyes. It probably glowed in the dark too.

"Wow Kevin," said Ben, holding the key chain up to the light.

"Sorry I had to get you a lame present," said Kevin, his face flushing with embarrassment. "It was last minute and I couldn't think of anything else."

"No," said Ben, smiling as he hooked the key chain onto a belt loop on his jeans. "This is a great present. It's the thought that counts right? And if you thought of me when you got this, then I'm honored."

Kevin's blush deepened and he turned away from Ben so the younger teen wouldn't see it.

"Yeah," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Sure. That's all I'm here for anyway. So, I guess I should be going."

"Do you want to stay for some turkey?" Ben asked, standing up to unlock the door and opening it.

"Uh, no thanks," said Kevin, turning back around and heading out the door. "You should spend Christmas with your family, not me."

"Okay, your choice."

The two teens went back downstairs and Kevin let himself out of the house with Ben right behind him. Kevin stood on the threshold of the house and looked back at Ben, who leaned against the door frame.

"Well then, see'ya Ben," said Kevin, smiling down at younger teen.

"Hold on Kevin," said Ben, reaching out and grabbing Kevin's arm before he can go anywhere.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, blushing at Ben's action.

"I haven't given you my present yet," said Ben with a sly smile and that only made Kevin blush more.

"You. . . got me a present?" asked the older teen, surprised at Ben's words.

"Yeah, just now," said Ben, still smiling.

Kevin gave him a confused look, but Ben just gestured upwards with his head. Kevin looked up and he held back a gasp when he saw a bundle of leaves and berries hanging from the door frame.

"Is that. . . mistletoe?" Kevin asked as he looked back down at Ben.

"Uh-huh," said Ben and he brought a hand behind Kevin's neck, forcing the older teen to lean forward.

And before Kevin knew it, their lips were touching. Ben was actually _pressing_ his lips against Kevin's own pair and Kevin felt his heart explode with happiness and speed up it's beating in the process. After a split second hesitation, Kevin returned the kiss and he felt Ben's lips curve upwards in a satisfied smile.

The two broke apart a few seconds later and Kevin was now blushing like crazy as opposed to Ben who was giving him a smug grin.

"Uh, so," started Kevin, smiling down at Ben. "Do you wanna hang out later?"

"Just the two of us?" Ben asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you want," said Kevin and Ben practically beamed.

"We'll meet at the park at five," said the younger teen as he stepped back inside his house. "Merry Christmas Kevin."

"Yeah," said Kevin, waving at Ben as the door closed. "Merry Christmas."

And Kevin walked away from the house feeling like he was walking in the clouds. This was undoubtedly the best Christmas he has ever had and he had just received the perfect gift also.

* * *

A/N: Meh, fluffy fics are not my cup of tea, but I hope you liked it^^! Less action and more dialogue, but who doesn't love the mistletoe thing? It's so cute^^!


End file.
